Bohemian National Team
| First game = 8–1 Bohemia (Chamonix, France; 23 January 1909) | Largest win = Bohemia 13–0 (Berlin, German Empire; 15 February 1911) | Largest loss = 11–0 Bohemia (Chamonix, France; 24 January 1909) | World champ apps = | World champ first = | World champ best = | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic medals = | Regional name = European Championships | Regional cup apps = 4 | Regional cup best = (1911, 1912, 1914) | Record = 8–5–2 }} The Bohemia national ice hockey team was the national ice hockey team of the Kingdom of Bohemia, a kingdom within Austria-Hungary. The team competed between 1909 and 1914 playing in four European Championships. Playing its last game in 1914 the team was succeeded by the Czechoslovak National Team after the Kingdom of Bohemia was dissolved and became part of the First Czechoslovak Republic. History Bohemia played its first game in 1909 against France during the Coupe de Chamonix which was being held in Chamonix, France. Bohemia lost the game 1–8 and lost all of their three other games at the tournament against Belgium, England and Switzerland. During the tournament the teams 0–11 loss against England would be recorded as the teams largest ever loss in international participation. The following year Bohemia announced their intention to participate in the inaugural European Championships being held in Les Avants, Switzerland however withdrew due to a lack of training. In 1911 Bohemia participated in 1911 European Championship being held in Berlin, Germany. Bohemia won the tournament after winning all three of their games and finishing on top of the standings. During the tournament they also achieved their largest ever win in international participation when they beat Switzerland 13–0. The following year Bohemia, this time being represented by the club team HC Slavia Praha, again won gold at the European Championships however the tournament was annulled by the Ligue Internationale de Hockey sur Glace (LIHG) congress due to Austria not being affiliated with the LIHG at the time of the tournament. During the 1913 European Championship Bohemia finished second behind Belgium who won their first title. In 1914 Bohemia competed in an exhibition game against Germany in Montreux, Switzerland. Germany won the game 4–2 and recorded their first and only win over Bohemia. A month later Bohemia competed in their last European Championship. Being represented again by HC Slavia Praha Bohemia went on to win their third Championship in four years after winning both of their games and finishing on top the standings. After playing their last game in 1914 the Bohemian national team was succeeded by the Czechoslovakia men's national ice hockey team after the Kingdom of Bohemia was dissolved and became part of the First Czechoslovak Republic. Team Photos 1909 Bohemia.jpg|The national team at the 1909 Coupe de Chamonix. Left to right: Otakar Vindys, Boleslav Hammer, Josef Gruss, Jan Fleischmann, Jaroslav Jarkovsky, Jan Palous, Ctibor Maly. Bohemia NT 1911.png|The national team in 1911. Bohemia NT 1914.jpg|The 1914 European champion national team. International competitions *1909 Coupe de Chamonix; Chamonix, France. Finish: 4th *Ice Hockey European Championship 1911; Berlin, German Empire. Finish: Won gold medal *Ice Hockey European Championship 1912; Prague, Austria-Hungary. Finish: Won gold medal *1913 European Championship; Munich, German Empire. Finish: Won silver medal *Ice Hockey European Championship 1914; Berlin, German Empire. Finish: Won gold medal All-time Record against other nations Source Notes Result was annulled due to Austria not being a member of the Ligue Internationale de Hockey sur Glace at the time. References Category:Former national ice hockey teams